Field of the Invention
This invention relates to the field of composition of materials and articles that undergo phase change when positioned in an electric field, such materials known as electrorheological materials. The invention relates particularly to electrorheological solids that can be electrically induced to become fluid and the process of electrically inducing such phase changes.